Black Eyes, Blue Tears and One Good Soul
by Velvetnight-OF DOOM
Summary: Kagome is being abused by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finds out. What does he do about it? Rated M for lemons later on!


A/N: Okay this is a fanfic about Inuyasha Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sessho finds out one day that Inuyasha is beating Kagome and knows that he can fix what's going on by talking to Kagome then having a visit with his half bree-I mean brother…hehe. The songs in here are Can't Help But Wait by Trey Songz and Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Disclaimer: Pouts in corner I don't own anything except for my small part of this earth called my computer which I saved up for…jams three Girl Scout cookies in my mouth at a time And I also don't own the idea for those delectable goodnesses that make me fat.

_I can't help but wait  
Ohh I,  
Can't help but wait_

"Hey, what's that?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as he slowly lifted the cuff of her long sleeve up, investigating a discoloration. She reacted with puma-like speed and pulled the sleeve down roughly.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, I whacked my wrist up against my desk at school and it bruised."

"You forget I can smell when you lie. What really happened?" He responded taking her by the shoulder, but released her quickly when she winced in pain.

"He did this to you didn't he? That bastard, I'll kill him."

"Please don't! I love him!" She begged her boyfriend's half-brother.

_I see you, you with him  
He ain't right but you don't trip  
You stand by while he lies  
Then turn right around and forgive  
_

"He's always doing this to you, I never knew how bad it was until now and I blame myself for not seeing it sooner." Sesshomaru turned his stoic face away from Kagome, the woman he'd loved since he'd laid eyes on her, and toward the window that framed the sunny skyline of Tokyo, Japan.

_I can't take to see your face  
With those tears runnin down your cheeks  
But what can I do  
I gotta stay true  
Because deep down I'm still a G  
And I don't want to come between you and your man  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can_

"I didn't think—" she started but he cut her off harshly.

"What?! That I cared about you?" He asked, making her tears slowly fall onto those creamy soft cheeks.

_Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait  
_

"Yeah, I thought it didn't matter to you. You don't care about Inuyasha, so why would you care about me?" She asked.

"I care because I love you Kagome. I want to be with you forever." He said gently wiping away her tears.

"I can't stand it to see you cry. Just don't tell any of the guys that I said that or I'd never hear the end of it."

"Okay, it'll be our little secret." She smiled at him with a genuine smile that she hadn't shown in a very long time. Come to think of it, she stopped smiling for real when she started dating Inuyasha.

_It aint frisk to just let him call the shots  
You're a queen you should be  
Gettin all that someone's got  
You should be rockin the latest in purses bracelets and watches you're worth  
Much more than that occasional I love you  
I'm thinking of you and I don't wanna come between you and your man no  
Even though I know I treat you better than he can  
_

She made a move to leave, but he caught her wrists and pulled her to him tightly. She had no idea why but this felt better than when she was with Inuyasha. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru actually cared about boundaries. Or maybe he just cared for her.

_Girl I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait  
_

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"Kagome started then just gave up and ran away.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled and punched the wall. He was different from his brother though, where he took his frustrations out on an inanimate object that couldn't feel, Inuyasha decided to make his pain inflicted upon others as well as him.

_Get it together  
You can do better  
See is believing  
And I see what you need so  
I'm going to play my position  
Let you catch what you've been missing  
I'm calling out_

_  
_Kagome threw herself on her bed and proceeded to cry. She had a date with Inuyasha in a couple of hours and she wanted to end it then, but she could never bring herself to do such a thing to him. And she was scared to death of what he might do to her if she actually did get the guts to say that it was over. She grabbed her iPod and turned up the volume on the song that was playing. Soft, gentle music by her favorite Celtic group softly beckoned to her.

_  
Girl cuz I can't help but wait  
Till you get that with him it don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait  
_

Slowly but surely she felt herself being lulled into a deep and restful cleansing sleep. She woke up an hour and a half later and pulled herself from the bed that gave her so much comfort. She walked into her bathroom and undressed herself but noticed the bruises and lacerations from before were gone!_  
Till you get that with him  
It don't change  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see that with me it ain't the same  
Can't help but wait  
Till you see you for what you really are  
Baby girl you are a star  
And I can't help but wait_

"What? Was it all just a dream? Maybe I was just getting a little too carried away with the secret crush thing. There's no way in hell Sesshomaru likes me. Then again, it did feel awfully real. Maybe the only way to see is if he starts acting funny around me."

_  
Can't help but wait babe nonono  
I can't help but wait  
Ohohoh  
Can't help wait  
No oh no oh no oh_

A/N: Okay dorky beginning inspired by true events and I hope you enjoyed this and there will be more chapters and will probably be rated M later on for blood, gore and smut. Sorry if it takes me forever it's just I'm a busy chick with a lotta things on my plate…Pleas don't flame me...if you do, put something positive in there too! Oh well, ttyl!


End file.
